1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to capacitive touch panels, and in particular relates to layout design of the receiver electrodes thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch panel is a common user interface for today's electronic products. Standard technologies include projected capacitive touch sensing.
A projected capacitive touch sensing solution generally requires two sets of electrodes: a first set of electrodes are coupled to a transmitter, which are named transmitter electrodes hereinafter; and a second set of electrodes are coupled to a receiver, which are named receiver electrodes hereinafter. In one general embodiment, the transmitter powers the transmitter electrodes in turn. The powered transmitter electrode builds an electric field with the receiver electrodes of the panel. The changes in the electric field caused by touching by users are used to recognize the touch of a user.
In the field of the art, the sensitivity of touch recognition depends on the layout design of the transmitter electrodes and the receiver electrodes